Return to Eternia Book Four: Serpents
by thew40
Summary: [COMPLETE] Still reeling from the revelations of the previous book, HeMan and SheRa must face down the SnakeMen as King Hiss makes one final attempt at revenge! Please R&R!
1. My Second Home

Author's Note:

Most of the characters presented in this story are the property of Mattel and Filmation and do not belong to me in anyway. This is a Fanfiction, written solely for the entertainment of its readers and myself. I make zero cash off of this.

This is a re-write of the original "The Final Adventure." It is the beginning of much longer fanfic that will now be in tune with the fanfics written since then. It is therefore in the same continuity as "Preludes and Beginnings," "He-Man: Year One," "The Day That Nothing Happened," "The Elfsong of Eternia," "The Crossroads of Destiny," "Prophecy & Change," "Just Another Day," "Liberty and Valor," "Manifest Destiny," "Roots," "Deus Ex Machina," "My Blue Reflection," and "The Last Battle." It will fit around "A Winter's Heart" and "The Shroud of the Horde," though both may be edited to fit with slight changes in the continuity.

Previously:

Prince Adam/He-Man has returned home after five years on the distant world of Primus. However, what he found on Eternia was not what he expected. Eternia has been conquered by the Horde, Eternos is in shambles, and Etheria has been shrouded in a darkness of suspended animation. He-Man, rallying the forces of good, managed to free the Heroic Warriors and recovered She-Ra, Glimmer, Bow, and a few remaining members of the Great Rebellion. Together, they overthrew Hordak. However, during the battle with the Horde, the true identities of He-Man and She-Ra were revealed to the public.

With Queen Marlena and King Randor exiled on the planet Earth, Adam and Adora have vowed to restore the kingdom as King and Queen, while still protecting the planet as He-Man and She-Ra. Part of their new leadership was to rebuild Eternos and to make contact with the various remaining kingdoms of Eternia. With a long diplomatic mission complete and Eternos back to its former glory – and then some – He-Man and She-Ra set their sights on their enemies to determine what to do next.

At Snake Mountain, Adam learned that King Hiss and his Snake-Men journeyed into the depths of Eternia. Though warned by the Sorceress that he may find a terrible truth beneath the ground, Adam and a few Heroic Warriors went anyways. Once there, they confronted a giant, Mer-Man, and eventually, Adam met with a being called the Faceless One. The Faceless One showed Adam (and only Adam) the secret the Sorceress warned about. The Cosmic Enforcers have been manipulating Eternia into a prolonged with between the forces of good and evil. The reason for this manipulation? To, when the time comes, alter the entire universe to be whatever force is mightier. After this learning this truth, Adam was reunited with his companions and placed back on the search for King Hiss.

* * *

Chapter One: "My Second Home"

* * *

King Hiss was ready to make his move.

As soon as word reached him that Hordak was defeated and that He-Man and She-Ra were back and rebuilding the world in their own little image, Hiss kicked off his plan. His vengeance. Ever since the non-aggression pact was signed between the Horde and the forces of Snake Mountain, Hiss was busy doing research. He sought things that had been forgotten – ways to defeat the Horde, mainly. However, when he discovered the location of the last monster of the First Age – Pythor – it was only a few weeks before He-Man returned.

That's when King Hiss changed his plans.

All the better, really.

Despite the Second Age rivalry between King Hiss and Hordak, the thirst for revenge against those that destroyed his beloved Vipera was greater. Now all Pythor needed was to be awakened. At the bottom of massive pit was the seal behind which Pythos slumbered. Pythor, along with 500 of his warriors, stood ready.

In Hiss' hand was the madlion that would allow him to control Pythor. The seal of the Pythor was ready to be breached.

Halfway up the massive pit was an opening that led into a tunnel that branched off from the main one. Two guards stood there, watching as Hiss prepared his magics to open the seal. They should have been paying attention. With a quick bang of their heads, the two were unconscious.

"What do you see?" asked Ram-Man of Roboto. Snout Spout and He-Man stood just behind them.

"Hiss is preparing to open the seal. Within minutes, if my sensors are reading his energy output correctly."

Snout Spout looked over to He-Man. Ever since the portal opened and reunited him with them an hour ago, he had been brooding. Distracted. Angry.

"What should we do?"

"The seal is opening."

He-Man looked up from his far-off thoughts. "Wait until we can see what he's unleashing, then adjust accordingly."

"Really?" questioned Snout Spout.

"Those are my orders," He-Man grunted in a tone Snout Spout had never heard before.

At that moment, King Hiss decided to give _his _orders. He turned to Kobra Kahn, Rattlor, Snake Face, and Sssqueeze.

"Have our forces march to Grayskull. I will unleash Pythor."

He-Man's eyes widened. Clamp Champ looked to He-Man, his powerful senses hearing the sounds of 1,000 footsteps.

"Get to the surface," He-Man commanded. "Get in touch with Teela and Adora. Have them get the Heroic Warriors and the Royal Soldiers to Castle Grayskull."

"What about you?" asked Clamp Champ.

"I'm going to stop Hiss from releasing Pythor."

As the Heroic Warriors ran back to the end of the tunnel and Ram-Man prepared to launch himself up, He-Man stood at the edge of the pit. Far below, King Hiss stood just to the side of the massive seal, holding in his hands the golden medallion that would unleash Pythor and put it under Hiss' control.

He-Man hesitated. It didn't feel right anymore. Nothing felt right. He couldn't believe it. But as soon as he was reunited with the Heroic Warriors after the meeting with the Faceless One, he knew he _had _to believe it. It fit too well. When He-Man looked at King Hiss, he remembered all too well being back in time and hearing He-Ro talk about the Snake-Men's newest weaponry – lasers. There would be no way that such weaponry would be so easily constructed during that timeframe.

He-Man eyes went wide as he saw energy flash around King Hiss' frame and the medallion. He hesitated too long.

He-Man leapt off the ledge, Sword of Power drawn, Shield of the Galactic Guardians at the ready.

"Hiss!" he roared, landing just to the right of the Snake-Man.

King Hiss turned and smiled. "You're too late, He-Man."

"You don't seem surprised to see me, Hiss," He-Man retorted, ready for battle.

"I knew you'd be along."

There was a low, deep moaning from below them. Hiss' smile widened.

"I've had a pretty bad day, Hiss. Hand over the medallion and walk away."

"I've already given the beast my instructions. It wouldn't do any good to take it away."

There was another noise from below, this one more like the groan of an ancient machine put into operation for the first time hundreds of years.

"Why didn't you unleash this against Hordak?"

"Why are you asking questions, He-Man?" replied King Hiss. "Really, this isn't really like you. Usually, you would have started punching and kicking."

"What do you know of the Cosmic Enforcers?"

Hiss' smile was gone. "Only that they gave me the means to fight your ancestor. Then they gave He-Ro the means to fight back."

"Interesting," He-Man replied

He-Man was in motion. Sword of Power raised, he made for the medallion. But Hiss was no one's fool. A staff appeared in hand and he blocked He-Man's in-coming thrust. A loud clang filled the pit. Hiss jumped back, placing the medallion on his belt, and staff at the ready.

He-Man slid forward, sword once more hitting the staff. Hiss swung the staff, striking only He-Man's shield. He-Man shoved up against the staff and kicked Hiss in the stomach. Hiss tumbled back just a bit, but He-Man moved in, taking advantage of the situation.

His fist collided with Hiss' jaw, sending the Snake-Man reeling. He-Man then slammed his shield against Hiss' face. Hiss swung his staff around, preparing to strike at He-Man. He-Man sent the Sword of Power slicing through the air and cut the staff right in two.

He-Man then kicked Hiss right square in the chest. Hiss went tumbling back, arms spiraling in an attempt to maintain his balance. He recovered and leapt up, landing a few feet beyond He-Man. It was there King Hiss moved into his ultimate form. His skin was shredded in seconds, revealing the snakes underneath, writing and hissing.

"I wondered when I was going to see you like that," He-Man said aloud.

From his two arm snakes came a pair of energy beams. He-Man's shield shrugged them off. Hiss snarled and rushed forward, mouths open, dripping with poison. He-Man slammed himself into Hiss, the fangs unable to pierce He-Man thick armor.

Fists then slammed the Hiss' head and he then He-Man jumped back. He wasn't quite sure what to do, but he hoped that maybe destroying the medallion would do it.

The pit then shook. There was now a very loud, very loud clanging sound from under their feet.

Hiss' snakes laughed and he ran towards He-Man again. He-Man's shield took the blow and he flipped away from King Hiss, trying to even out of his footing the rocking floor.

"Pythor risssess . . ." King Hiss announced.

"Not yet."

He-Man slid across the ground, shield colliding with King Hiss' mid-section snakes. Quickly, he plucked the medallion away. He-Man then rolled away. The ground continued to shake as vast chains beneath them were in motion.

Holding the medallion, He-Man pushed on both sides. It began to crack and crumble and within seconds, it was rubble. He dropped it on the ground and looked to King Hiss to see what his reaction would be. He-Man was quite discouraged when he saw the look of amusement on all of King Hiss' snake faces.

"I told you already, He-Man! That medallion doesn't even affect Pythor anymore!"

The shook violently now. The sounds of chains were gone. Starting from all around the seal, there was huge concussive bursts, kicking up dirt and dust from edges. A massive snake symbol in the center of the huge seal began to glow red. The seal turned, then flipped open.

A massive snake – nearly seven hundred feet in length – was coiled up beneath. A thin web-like membrane was torn asunder as Pythor awoke and began to crane its head out from the warmth of its body. Pythor sniffed at the air; it's massive forked tongue flicking out just a bit.

As it continued to pull out from the coil, He-Man began to notice a deformity to the monster. Below its head, there was a massive bulge all the way around its neck, subsiding just a little under 1/3 of the way down its body.

"Pythor . . ." Hiss hissed.

Pythor reared, snarling and growling at King Hiss. Then, finally, it turned its attention to the top of the pit, where the sunlight rain down upon it. Pythor squatted down, then launched up, firing up the pit to the top, where it seemingly vanished.

"He's gone to Castle Grayskull, He-Man. What are you going to do about it?"

He-Man rushed at King Hiss, Sword of Power poised.

"Sssso be it," Hiss retorted and prepared to meet He-Man head on.


	2. Pythor

Chapter Two: "Pythor"

* * *

All at once, it seemed, the forces of Eternos arrived at the plains around Castle Grayskull. Laser Bolts, Attack Tracks, Dragon Walkers, Talon Fighters, Wind Raiders, and Sky Sleds all just suddenly appeared. Teela and Adora had ordered everyone to move as fast as possible and indeed, they did so. The Heroic Warriors, along with the Great Rebellion, came to a halt at the plains of Grayskull, ready for battle.

"500 warriors, I see them," Mekaneck reported as they neared the mighty fortress. "Ram-Man, Roboto, and Clamp Champ are speeding their way here too, faster than the Snake-Men."

"The usual suspects, then? Hiss' cadre?" asked She-Ra, getting out the Sword of Protection and the Shield of the Great Rebellion.

"Yeah," Mekaneck replied.

"500 warriors is a lot, but . . ." Teela paused. Along with the Heroic Warriors and the Great Rebellion were 700 of their own soldiers, each one ready for battle.

"But why the urgency?" finished She-Ra. "I'm not sure. Roboto did say Hiss was going to release something, but wasn't sure what. Certainly, it was more than 500 warriors."

"I don't know, but here they come!" Man-E-Faces said then.

The Snake-Men came bursting onto the scene with swiftness and strength, their weapons drawn, growling and screeching for battle. The commanders – Rattlor, Sssqueeze, and Snake-Face – roared orders, urging the Snake-Men forward.

"Weapons on maximum stun," Teela commanded through the comm-link. "Remember – do not engage in lethal combat unless absolutely necessary."

Aboard a Laser Bolt, Teela rode forward. She-Ra, sitting next to her on Swift-Wind, rushed into the sky.

Weapons fire was issued into the late autumn air, heating what was a chilly afternoon. The armies had taken up stationary positions: Eternos at the south, the Snake-Men at the north. A pale gold sun hung in the afternoon sky as the battle began in earnest. Weapons engaged from afar – lasers, harpoons, spears, and arrows.

Small explosions went off on both sides and already, the wounded and dead were mounting.

Rattlor then unleashed a mighty roared and waved his arms towards the army of Eternos. His next distended as he led the Snake-Men foot soldiers into hand-to-hand combat.

"Forward!" She-Ra shouted, waving the Sword of Protection to the Snake-Men.

The armies dove towards each other. The Snake-Men let loose battle cries that belonged to battles that to the ears of the Eternians met little or nothing. The Royal Soldiers said nothing, just rushed forward with lasers and swords at the ready.

The two opposing armies swept into each other, violence quickly overtaking both sides.

Glimmer, still stuck with the tentacles, used her new appendages to her advantage. She grabbed Snake-Men and tossed them aside. Bow was by her side, arrows firing, injuring any Snake-Man that neared them.

Pelicor's fists pounded into a nearby Snake-Man, but he soon found himself staring down Snake-Face. Snake-Face's hollow features were suddenly filled with vipers. Pelicor tried to look away, but it was too late. His body was frozen, trapped in statue form.

Chuckling, Snake-Face turned to find his next victim. Flutterina went to attack him, sending a legion of butterflies at his face. Unfortunately, Snake-Face was ready for them. In mid-air, all the butterflies became like statues and fell to the ground.

Flutterina avoided Snake-Face's gaze and shot into the air.

Snake-Face went to find the next rebel or warrior to call his victim, but suddenly felt huge roots grab hold of his shoulders. He was then pulled face first into ground, the roots holding him in place.

"Good job," Moss Man congratulated.

"Thanks," Woodsman replied.

Across the battlefield, Teela turned to her attention to the arriving Clamp Champ, Roboto, and Ram-Man.

"You guys gotta re-group," Ram-Man said.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Trouble. Big trouble!" Clamp Champ responded.

Just up in the air, Swift-Wind gave out a loud neigh. She-Ra turned and her blue eyes went wide. In the distance, but closing fast, was a massive snake. It was nearly 700 feet in length with its neck ugly and bulbous.

"RE-GROUP!" she shouted, coming in low over the battle. "ROYAL SOLDIERS! GREAT REBELLION! HEROIC WARRIORS! RE-GROUP! RE-GROUP!"

The Royal Soldiers began to pull away from the Snake-Men as Pythor came closer.

"It's making for Castle Grayskull," Mekaneck said.

She-Ra joined Mekaneck and Teela. "Have the Royal Soldiers move against the Snake-Men. All Heroic Warriors and Great Rebellion members will engage the monster."

She-Ra and Swift-Wind were back in the air. The Royal Soldiers rushed against the Snake-Men again, weapons firing as they moved quickly against the enemy. The Heroic Warriors and Great Rebellion ran to Castle Grayskull, hoping to get between it and Pythor.

Pythor came to a halt. Before it stood the Heroic Warriors and the Great Rebellion, and behind them, the Abyss, and then Castle Grayskull itself.

She-Ra and Swift-Wind rode up to the face of the creature.

"Monster!" She-Ra yelled. "As champion of Grayskull and queen of Eternos, I order you to return from whence you came!"

Pythor studied She-Ra and Swift-Wind . . . then swung its tail around. Before Swift-Wind even had a chance to register this, he and She-Ra were struck and sent flying across the plains and back into the Evergreen Forest.

"FIRE!" roared Teela.

But before anyone could fire a single shot, Pythor's mouth opened . . . and dropping from it were hundreds of snakes. They fell upon the Heroic Warriors and the Great Rebellion like rain. Their mouths open, Teela could feel the teeth of at least three different snakes puncture her skin.

The ground was now crawling with snakes, each one just as aggressive as the next. Above them, Pythor moved, looking to get a good look at Castle Grayskull before smashing it and possibly devouring the Sorceress.

Teela suddenly heard Castaspella shout out a number of magic words. The air around them grew freezing cold. The ground was suddenly covered frost. Glimmer belted out the same magic words and the ground got even colder and the air even more chilled. The snakes were retreating to warmer ground. Castaspella and Glimmer seemed to follow them, until warmer ground was eventually the Abyss. The snakes were backed right into it.

"Sound off!" Teela barked. "No, belay that! Get up and get back into action! Buzz-Off! Find She-Ra and make sure she's all right!"

Buzz-Off was gone in a flash, zipping through the air towards the Evergreen Forest. Teela took a quick look at everyone. A few had bite marks, but seemed to be okay. She placed her hand on her comm-set.

"Father, this is Teela."

"I'm here," Man-At-Arms replied, as he was still back at Eternos.

"We've got trouble. Any back-up you could send would be nice."

"On it's way, honey. Be careful."

"Get a babysitter for Addison," Teela remarked, rushing towards Pythor. The massive snake was coiled around most of the Abyss, now taking a deep study of Castle Grayskull, while being ready to strike at it.

"We've got in-coming," Stratos then said, pointing at Rattlor, Sssqueeze, Tung Lashor, Kobra Kahn, and the re-released Snake-Face came rushing towards them.

"Split up. Stratos, take whoever you need. The rest will follow me."

Teela ran leading a group of Heroic Warriors and Great Rebellion towards the head of Pythor. However, just as they were about to reach, Pythor reared back and then struck at Castle Grayskull. There was an explosion of lighting that struck Pythor's face before he came to the stone walls.

Teela looked and saw the Sorceress standing atop Castle Grayskull. Despite the brief defense of Grayskull, she looked strained and exhausted from unleashing so much power.

"Fire!" Teela commanded.

Rio-Blast, Castaspella, Bow, Glimmer, and Roboto unleashed a combination of lasers and magic against the neck of Pythor. Pythor roared, rearing back and snarling. It turned to them, leering and flicking its tongue.

"Damn it," Teela grunted.

She suddenly became aware of a loud 'boom' from behind them. Then, from seemingly out of nowhere, the Starship Eternia came flying down from the sky. Weapons blazed forward, striking all along Pythor. Pythor cried out in feral anger and pain as huge explosions ran along its body.

"Back-up has arrived," Man-At-Arms said suddenly through the comm-line.

"Thank the Ancients, father, I - " Teela's words halted from her mouth.

The burned skin and scales of Pythor began to shake and rip off. The bulge around its neck suddenly tore apart . . . revealing four other snake heads beneath. Together, the five heads roared into the afternoon air.

"You have got to be kidding me," Teela grumbled. "PULL BACK! PULL BACK!"

* * *

He-Man was tossed back by serpentine energy. King Hiss leapt forward, one head grabbing the Shield of the Galactic Guardians and pulling it off his wrist. He-Man pulled back, King Hiss now a greater threat since the shield was gone. Hiss' heads snapped towards him, fangs dripping with venom.

He-Man was ready for a physical attack.

King Hiss struck him with a mystical one. Magic went flying at him, serpentine energy smashing into his body. Hiss grabbed the Sword of Power and it fell from He-Man's hands.

King Hiss then sent his snakes forward, wrapping around He-Man's legs, arms, abdomen, and neck. Hiss lifted He-Man off the ground.

"I do believe this is end of you, King Adam. You know, your little revelation made me realize that He-Ro was in fact King Gray. Heheh. I never put that together before."

"I'm He-Man."

"In this form, perhaps, but I thought it would appropriate if I called you by your real name in your last living moments." Hiss paused for just a brief moment, then chuckled. "You know, I'm betting you did everything you could to be like He-Ro. In the end, however, I should tell you . . . you failed."

Hiss moved his head towards He-Man's face, mouth coming open, fangs beneath glistening in the sunlight. Anger – fury – filled He-Man's stomach. His face became red with rage. He slammed his forward against the upper lips of Hiss mouth. Hiss snarled in pain, the snakes coming loose just enough for He-Man pull himself free.

With speed and accuracy that Hiss never thought He-Man had, the champion of Grayskull let loose all of his anger and frustration over what he had learned hours earlier on King Hiss. Fists broke jaws.

"It's time you learned that your kind of evil is no longer wanted on Eternia," He-Man grunted. He punched King Hiss harder than he had ever punched anyone. For Teela, for Kathryn, for He-Ro, for anyone that had been wronged because of King Hiss, he punched him.

King Hiss went flying back, unconscious.

* * *

Buzz-Off landed safely, finding She-Ra standing above Swift-Wind. Swift-Wind, had, at the last moment, been able to get control, but it had broken his leg. She-Ra's healing powers fixed it right up. She turned to Buzz-Off as soon as he landed.

"There you are! Are you okay?"

"A little bruised, but I'm fine."

"And Swift-Wind?"

She-Ra nodded. "He's okay. My healing powers have aided him. Rest here, Swifty."

"I didn't know you had healing powers," Buzz-Off said.

"Yeah," she said, starting the run back to the battlefield. "Not just that, but I can also communicate with . . . animals . . ." She stopped cold.

"What is it?"

"An idea."

Lasers, magic, and missiles fired almost nonstop at the massive five-headed snake. It didn't even seem fazed. It merely concentrated at the matter at hand – destroying Castle Grayskull. It was too close for Man-At-Arms to get a proper shot with the Starship Eternia, unfortunately, which really had their options low.

Suddenly, Buzz-Off appeared, holding She-Ra.

"Just drop me on Castle Grayskull," she told the Insectoid.

Buzz-Off complied, dropping her right next to the Sorceress. "Hello Sorceress," She-Ra greeted, smiling. She stepped up the very edge of the roof and looked to Pythor. Her mind went out, telepathically mind linking with the creature.

Pythor stopped and stared at She-Ra as she did this, all ten eyes on her. The Sorceress watched as She-Ra communicated with Pythos. Finally, after a few tense minutes, Pythos pulled away from Castle Grayskull and followed the same trail that brought it here. It was headed back to the pit.

"Well done, She-Ra," said the Sorceress.


	3. Captive

Chapter Three: "Captive"

* * *

He-Man arrived with King Hiss tied up in chains. He simply tossed him onto the ground, then looked to Man-At-Arms, She-Ra, and Teela. They looked He-Man up and down and these three that were closets to him (other than Cringer) knew immediately something else was going on.

"King Hiss. We should put him in that prison we were talking about, Duncan," He-Man said, trying to maintain his cover.

"I suppose we should." Duncan knew better than to push He-Man's buttons. Not yet, anyway.

"What else is happening?" asked He-Man. "I saw Pythor head back to its cell."

"Yes, he's taken care of," She-Ra said, also holding off, but more than willing to find out what was going on later.

"The Snake-Men soldiers are in retreat, heading back to the Dark Hemisphere. We have, however, the Snake-Men cadre," Teela reported, deciding to go with the same option She-Ra was.

"Good job. Get them back to Eternos." He-Man then turned to Castle Grayskull. "I need to speak with the Sorceress. I'll be back in a few hours."

He-Man stalked off. Teela turned to She-Ra.

"What do you think that was all about?" she asked.

"I have no idea," She-Ra answered. "Why would he be mad at the Sorceress?"

* * *

Sunlight poured through the windows of Castle Grayskull. Dust danced in the sunbeams and long shadows were cast across the stone walls and floors. The Sorceress of Grayskull sat upon her throne, waiting for He-Man and the confrontation that was sure to come.

The jawbridge clanked open. She took in a deep breath, hoping and praying that his anger would be subsided by now.

He walked in, muscles tense, his brow furrowed. It was not the first time she had seen him this angry, this infuriated. But just never at her.

"So," he said, arriving at the center of the throne room.

"He-Man . . ."

"I need to know. I need you to confirm a suspicion for me. Did you know about this secret? About the Cosmic Enforcers?"

"Yes. I was . . . I am sworn to secrecy about it."

He-Man sighed heavily. "I told you earlier that I was tired of secrets. After all this? I'm even more than sick of them. Let me tell you something. It's time you came clean with me. About all of it. King Grayskull, Keldor, Adora, the Cosmic Enforcers, Rokkon, Stonedar, the Horde . . . tell me everything."

"I can not."

"Why?"

"I am sworn to secrecy! I told you this! I warned you about staying on the proper path, about not losing sight of Hiss."

"Well, maybe after everything else you didn't tell me, I was a little tired of being kept in the dark. I'm not happy about what I learned, but at least I'm not living a lie! At least I know about the big picture! Zanthos, Zodak . . . all that business at Point Dread ten years ago makes sense to me now!"

"What would you have me do, He-Man? I can not change the past, nor can you. Not with even more dire consequences, at least. I will apologize on my behalf, for what happened. For not telling you, but I can not change what responsibilities I was charged with. Just as you can not change what you were charged."

"And what would happen if you did tell me? What consequences would there be?"

The Sorceress paused. That was another secret. She would be expelled from the mantle of the Sorceress and the next in line would take her place – Teela. Once more, she bit her tongue. In his current state, she wasn't sure if she could trust He-Man . . . and that thought hurt her more than anything. The man that saved her life and all those of Eternia, Etheria, and Primus had lost her trust. Just as she had lost his.

"Let me guess," he answered for himself. "You can't tell me."

"There are forces greater than both you and I at work - "

"I'm tired of hearing things like that. Why can't you just come out and tell me what is happening? Why can't you tell me about these greater forces and higher powers?"

"That is enough, Adam!" shouted the Sorceress. "Why can't you accept that there are things that can not be trifled with?"

"Because I'm not a kid anymore! I had to turn my back on my friends and family! I was spied on by those I called friends! I was lied to about my sister and my uncle! And the one person I thought I could trust never told me a damn thing about any of it!"

The Sorceress turned her back to him. "I do not believe we have anything more to say to each other."

He-Man grunted and started to walk out. "I agree."

He exited Grayskull. Everyone was pulling out, most of them well on their way back into the Evergreen Forest. Teela remained, leaning up against one of the arches on the bridge. A Road Ripper sat nearby.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"It's . . . nothing," he said, walking right by her.

She grabbed his arm. "No way," Teela answered. "We made an agreement, remember? No more secrets."

He-Man paused, stunned by those words. It shocked him to hear them for her, after everything he had just gone through with the Sorceress. He sighed and turned to her fully. "Not now, at least."

She nodded and kissed him on the cheek. He-Man lifted up the Sword of Power. "LET THE POWER RETURN!"

There was a flash of light and energy and He-Man was suddenly Adam, King of Eternos.

"I'm exhausted," he said then. "Let's go home."

Teela nodded in compliance. The two jumped onto the Road Ripper and rode off.

Above, in Castle Grayskull, the Sorceress watched them depart with sadness. She wanted nothing more than to tell Adam just how much she truly did hate the lies and the deceptions. The Sorceress shed a tear for all of this and hoped Adam understood just how hurt she felt at losing the trust between them.

* * *

The next day, after a dreamless sleep, Adam awoke to find that his presence was being requested over on Etheria. Adora was always asked to come, with the rest of the Great Rebellion – Glimmer, Bow, Mermista, Flutterina, and Castaspella. Light-Hope soon provided the portal and the group entered.

It was there that Light-Hope told them what he had in mind.

"No," Adora said, straight and blunt.

"I don't think there's much of a chose," Adam told her.

"There is. It's suicide."

Light-Hope flashed. "It is not," he told her. "Focusing all of my power into the darkness will allow for it to break."

"There's no guarantee. It might not work. We should get the Sorceress over here, Adam."

"Should would say the same exact thing."

"Light-Hope, please don't do this. There's got to be another way."

Light-Hope flashed again. "Adora . . . Adora . . . the power that holds this planet's life-force has swayed. The black oil-like substance Hordak used on Etheria has hardened. There is no more power or magic behind it. If allow myself to enter into it, I will be able to work my way around the planet. When I do, my power will be able to smash the oil and set everyone free."

"It makes sense," Glimmer agreed.

"I suppose . . ." Adora tried. "I just wish . . ."

"I'm certain we all wish it, Adora, but if Light-Hope can fix this, than he should," Castaspella told her.

"Etheria needs to be freed," Light-Hope said. "My power is the only one that can do it. You must know this."

Adora sighed. "I . . . I . . . yes . . ."

Light-Hope turned his attention to Mermista and Flutterina. "Soon enough, you will take to the skies and the seas once more."

"A day that is long in coming," Mermista said.

"Thank you, Light-Hope," Flutterina added.

Adam could then feel the gaze fall upon him. "You have learned what you can not unlearn," Light-Hope said to him, garnering a few odd glances from Adora and the others. "You must stand upon strength. You must stand tall."

Adam nodded, feeling a little better.

"Glimmer, Bow – your kingdom will be returned in time," Light-Hope said to them. "Castaspella, the solution to your dilemma begins where it started."

Casta thanked Light-Hope, but her mind went inward, trying to look for a deeper meaning.

"I am Light-Hope, Adora. I was made to fight darkness and despair."

Light-Hope flashed once more. "It will take much time to spread the world. But soon enough, Etheria will be freed."

"Right. Okay. Go."

"Yes."

Light-Hope suddenly grew brilliantly bright. Then, it became a beam of pure, golden energy that shot from the Crystal Castle and ran right into the solidified oil. As soon as it did, gold light, like little rivers, began to appear on the surface.

"It said it would take awhile."

"Yeah," Adora replied, her eyes staring out at it.

"Let's go home."

"I am home."

Adam paused. "I mean . . ."

"I know. Back to Eternia."


	4. Going On

Chapter Four: "Going On"

* * *

Castaspella, Glimmer, and Bow all arrived at the Castle of Morigor for another visit. Once more, Alec and Drak greeted them. It was Castaspella's first time here, though after spending all that time in the Crystal Castle, any place new was appreciated deeply.

The castle was dank and filled with loneliness and want. She could sense a deep and powerful curse laid upon the palace as soon she arrived. It was thick, ugly magic, the kind that Castaspella had dedicated her life to fight against.

Shortly, the trio was then met with King Morigor himself. Castaspella gasped. As soon as she saw him, she could sense the intense curse that hung around his body.

"You poor dear," she sighed. "Such powerful magic."

"Tell me about it," grunted Morigor.

She studied him close up, but not touching him. Then, much to everyone's surprise, she leaned forward and planted a big kiss on his cheeks.

"Casta!" shouted Glimmer.

Morigor pushed her off of him, but it was too late. Castaspella's body transformed. Her face became scaly and flat. Two huge deer-like horns sprouted from her forehead. A long tail appeared from underneath her skirt.

"Ah!" she yelped. "I understand it now!"

"You do?!" questioned Morigor. "What madness has befallen you, woman!? What source of inspiration could have you come across by doing that!?"

"Oh shush," Casta replied, smiling. She waved her hands at him, issuing forth a beam of golden energy. Morigor was awash quickly by it. It faded quickly and afterwards, Casta did it again. Her arms wrapped around him and she kissed.

Castaspella quickly reverted back to normal.

"I simply combined my magic with the curse," she explained. "Now all you have to do is touch or kiss or hug or whatever to everyone you cursed. Once you do that, you'll have burned out the curse and you'll be back to normal."

"Thank you!" Morigor shouted.

"And yes, you can touch people again with nothing happening."

Morigor hugged her hard. "Thank you so very much."

He then turned to Glimmer and touched one of her tentacles. Quite quickly, the tentacles rippled and began to glow. They then transformed right back into her arms. Glimmer gave a yelp of success and rubbed her arms, so very happy they were back to normal. She then threw herself onto Bow, kissing him and hugging him – the right way.

After Glimmer calmed down, Bow handed Morigor a scroll.

"You no longer need to worry about anyone from Snake Mountain doing this to you again. If you ever need any help, contact Eternos. King Adam sends his regards."

* * *

Adam stood upon a balcony at Eternos, looking out at the city that he called his own. The weight of the world rested on his shoulders. Outside, the first flakes of winter began to fall. The sky was a thick gray sheet of clouds.

Autumn was gone, winter was coming. In a few short weeks, around the time of his and Adora's birthday, there would be a meeting with the other powers of Eternia to discuss the details of the new treaty. He had that to look forward to.

He did everything he could to look at all the good things he had done since his return from Primus. Overthrowing Hordak, rebuilding Eternos, tightening relations with the other kingdoms, taking the Snake-Men into custody, and . . .

Adam sighed.

Finding out about a conspiracy to belong a millenniums-long war between good and evil.

"Well, old friend, what do we have to do today?"

Cringer, who was sitting nearby, rolled onto his back and stretched. "Napping?"

Adam laughed a little. "I wish."

Cringer rolled his eyes. "I liked it better when you were Prince."

"Life is all about change, Cring. But who knows? When my parents come back, they'll probably take up the throne again and I'll go back to being the Prince. Then you and I can go fishing and napping together. And, with Hiss and Hordak put away, you won't have to become Battle-Cat anymore."

"You know what, Adam? I don't think I mind it anymore."

This was a bit of a shock to Adam. He didn't tell his old friend this, but he wasn't feeling much like using the Sword of Power that much these days anyways. After everything he had learned, the fact that the taint of the Cosmic Enforcers was on this weapon he had used for so many years bothered him to no end.

"Adam," Adora addressed.

He turned to his twin sister. "Yes?"

"The prison has just been activated. Hordak and King Hiss are both stable, their powers drained."

"Excellent. I guess reverse-engineering that Magic Stealer from all those years ago was a good idea then."

"I guess so." Adora sighed. "You going to tell me what's going on?"

"Not today, Adora. Soon. I promise."

She nodded. "That's good enough for me."

Adam suddenly hurt what sounded like a small firework from below. He looked down and back in the courtyard, Teela, Orko, Addison, and Duncan were all running around in falling snow. Orko fired out the occasional fireworks, celebrating the arrival of winter.

Adam found himself smiling.

"Let's go join them, huh, brother?"

Adam turned to her, grinning. For all the things he had done right and all the problems still on going and the dark secrets revealed to him, Adam had to move on. Life had to go on.

"After you, dear sister."

* * *

She watched from the darkest corner of Viper Tower as Pythor fell. Just as she had watched Adam and Adora make peace with the rest of Eternia. Shadow Weaver sat in Viper Tower, with its doors sealed shut from all those that served the side of good. Her magics were gone, her power barely amounting to anything. She cursed Hordak for his foolishness, for his underestimation. Even if he were to break free from his captors, she would most certainly never stand by his side again.

Her Horde garments were burned away, nothing but ashes in a bowl. She fasted, seeking guidance and inspiration. The devices of Viper Tower did very little to aide her in her current state. The magics of Eternia seemed to resist adapting to her own, small amount of Etherian magic.

In despair, she sat against the Watching Well and gazed at parts of Eternia, thinking and hoping that there was a hope for her dark spirit. She watched what it would show, which was at times something important and at other times, things that mattered to no one.

She was just about thinking of breaking her fast when there was a sudden noise that caught her attention. A door slammed shut from somewhere with Viper Tower. Shadow Weaver stood up, putting her hands into a position that would bring her whatever magic she had left.

"Who is there?"

A cloaked figure appeared from a corridor entrance.

"Shadow Weaver," the figure addressed.

"You!" Shadow Weaver cried out.

"I am in need of you assistance."

"What makes you think I can help you?"

"We are in similar situations. Our power is low. Our resources are limited. Our plans have been derailed. However, I do believe we can help each other. I need something."

"Why don't you get it yourself?" the witch questioned.

"I'm not ready for to reveal myself yet."

"Neither am I."

"I can give you your power back."

This intrigued Shadow Weaver. "Oh?"

The man lifted his hands. He spoke intense magic words. Bolts of lightning came from the very walls of the Viper Tower chamber and struck the Shadow Weaver. As her body glowed, she could feel her magics restoring, her power levels going back up.

"It is only as much as I can spare," the cloaked man said.

"I . . . it is enough." Shadow Weaver moved towards the man. "Tell me, Skeletor, what is it you want me to do for you?"

Skeletor simply began to laugh.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

Deep within the heart of Castle Grayskull, away from all eyes, the Sorceress laid back in her large bed and closed her eyes for a sort of meditation/sleep.

In her minds eye, there was nothing but darkness. Which was good for her, and it was exactly what she expected. Exactly what she wished to see.

And then the darkness was blared away by fire and light. And a voice like thunder.

"_Sorceress!_" the voiced shouted. "_We are coming at last!_"

"What? Why?"

"_You have done well, but the time has come. The final trial is beginning at last. We will be there to bear witness and judgement!_"

"No. It is too early. The time has come too quickly. You must readjust your - "

"_Our agents and contacts have already confirmed this! We are coming! We are coming! We are COMING!_"

The Sorceress shot up from her bed in a flash, her body drenched in sweat. "No . . ." she muttered. "No . . ."

* * *

THE SAGA CONTINUES IN THE NEWLY REVISED "A WINTER'S HEART!" ALREADY AVAILABLE HERE ON FFN! (If you've read it once, take another look! Changes have been made!) 


End file.
